


Making Amends

by Brabblecure



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crutches, F/M, Friendship, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I posted this while waiting for doordash, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Trauma, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure
Summary: Gundham finally gets a chance to talk to Nekomaru again.He’s recovering. They all are.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 25





	Making Amends

Gundham is sitting in his hospital bed. It’s...regretful he has to admit. His hands are chained down by his sides. The future foundation must have been scared he could possibly still be a remnant of despair. So to take protective measures, he now had cold iron around his ankles and wrists. It allowed minimal movement. 

How was he expected to recover under this condition? Just as he was nearing the dreadful edge of pity, the door buzzed open and Sonia walked through. She had scars along her arms now, burns and cuts. They’re most likely from the Tragedy. Gundham had his own fair share. 

She gave him a big smile when she noticed he was awake. She leaned over his hospital bed and she smelled like hand sanitizer. The glittery kind one would carry around for convenient usage.

“Good morning, Gundham!” She said with a glimmering smile. Despite himself, he was filled with the warmth of happiness. She was a breath of fresh air. 

He turned his head toward the dismal sight outside. Red skies and dark grey clouds. Ash floating in the sky. 

“It’s morning?” He asks, in stunned disbelief. He’d been updated on what had happened, and he had most of his memories himself. He tried not to think of them.

Suddenly, Sonia began to laugh. It was from the heart. Though Gundham felt like she was laughing at him, he couldn’t help but crack a smile of his own. “And what is so funny?” He asks with a suspicious look.

Sonia points a finger at Gundham and laughs harmonically. It was beautiful. 

“You have eyebrows!”

Gundham tries to bring a hand to his face in disbelief, but his wrist clinks against the bed. “I beg your pardon?” 

Through amused giggles Sonia digs through a red purse he only now realizes she has, and she opens up a turquoise pocket mirror. 

In fact, he does have eyebrows now. They must have grown back in the time he was in the simulation. It’s just the ghost of his old ones. He feels a bit embarrassed about it. 

She must have noticed his reddened cheeks. She waves her hand dismissively with nothing but royal excellence. “It matters not. I’m so pleased to see you awake again!” 

Gundham raises his newly grown eyebrow, (he notices Sonia smile at this) and takes a look around. “I’ve been asleep?”

“Mhm. You have been unconscious since Hajime was doing his rounds 3 days ago.” Gundham blinks incredulously. 

“Surely it has not been....”

“It has.” She assured him and sat down on a small wheeled chair. “I missed you.”

Gundham smiles and looks away from her. He can’t even pull his scarf above his nose to hide himself. “I’ve...also missed your presence.” He admits.

“What you’ve missed is....Nekomaru woke up.” Sonia said suddenly. Though it wouldn’t have mattered how she said it, it took him by surprise.

Memories flashed by like a film, reminding him of what he did. His smile faded and he was reminded of the terrible things during the Tragedy as well.

“Gundham....he....he wanted to see you. First things first...” Sonia seemed like she was leading into something. “And, we had word from Makita- or was it Mokito? Mokoto..? Anyways, he said that you would be allowed to get up today.”

He looked at her vacantly, and then his resolve hardened. “I wish to see him as well.” 

After a moment, Sonia left and came back with Hajime. Hajime gave him a quick smile and a polite “Good to see you’re up!” 

Then he closed his eyes and reopened them. His eyes seemed dull and bored. Izuru Kamakura. Any memories that rushed to the surface, Gundham forcefully shoved back down. The air was tense. And Sonia was noticeably holding her breath. 

Izuru Kamakura walked up to him with the grace and simplicity of one who needed for nothing, and was unamused with everything. With one hand, he slipped three or four fingers into one of the cuffs around Gundham’s wrist and pulled, and the cuff snapped open. Then did the same with the other three. 

With that outstanding performance, Kamakura blinked and reopened his eyes. With a bright smile and a glimmer in his eyes, Hajime was back. 

“You ready to go talk to Nekomaru, Gundham? It’s admirable! Y’know Hiyoko and Mikan still haven’t talked...” He trails off and shakes his head. He grabs two crutches off the wall and offers them out to Gundham.

It’s demeaning. He scoffs and sits up sharply and wacks them away with his hand. 

“I am perfectly capable of walking on my o-“ and ironically the moment Gundham attempts to stand, pain soars through him. Rippling between his muscles and fogging through his mind. 

He turns away from Sonia and Hajime as quickly as he is physically capable before vomiting onto the floor. He tastes blood. When he wipes his lip and glances at the top of his hand, he finds out that is exactly the case. 

He snatches the crutches away from Hajime. He hears Sonia laugh and it’s almost enough to make him forget how incredibly pitiful he looks. Blood on his lip, limping and struggling to get his hospital door open on his own.

“Where is he?” Gundham asks, refusing to raise his head up to look at either of them. It’s only then he is aware that his hair is down. And not down as he normally puts it. Instead it’s falling in front of his eyes and unevenly around his head.

He hears Nekomaru’s laughter before he even gets to the room. Even over the sound of Hajime and Sonia’s footsteps beside him, he can hear him. He sounds like he’s coughing and wheezing between laughs, but it’s undeniably his.

Gundham pushes open the abysmally grey door.

Nekomaru is lying there in a similar predicament Gundham just was, chained to the bed. He was talking to Akane, that was before Gundham walked in. Now, he’s looking at him with wide eyes.

The air is incredibly tense. It’s choking them out like a weighted blanket had been tossed over the entire room. Seeing who would break first. A murderer is meeting their victim again. A victim is coming face to face with their murderer. 

Surprisingly, Nekomaru’s booming laughter returns and he pipes up happily.

“Nice fight!!”


End file.
